farcryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Титры Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon
|Изображение = FC3BD Credits.jpg |Подпись = Титры в Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon }} Источник../data_win32/common.dat/credits.xml __TOC__ PRODUCER Fabrice Cuny CREATIVE DIRECTOR Dean Evans EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Dan Hay ASSOCIATE EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Darryl Long PROJECT CLOSER Paola Jouyaux DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTRÉAL GAME DIRECTOR Alexandre Letendre LEAD GAME DESIGNER Kevin Guillemette LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTORS Jason Arsenault Jean-Claude Rosay TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Raphaël Parent ART DIRECTOR Olivier Nicolas REALIZATION DIRECTOR Martin Stoltz AUDIO DIRECTOR Tony Gronick SCRIPTWRITER Lucien Soulban PRODUCTION MANAGERS Philippe Fournier Marc-André Proulx PROJECT COORDINATOR Pascal Daraiche DESIGN GAME DESIGNERS Hugo Desmeules Jonathan Eve Sébastien L'Heureux Frank Lam Robert Rabin TECHNICAL DESIGN DIRECTOR Mateo Lopez ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DESIGN DIRECTOR Vincent Nadeau LEVEL DESIGNERS Zakaria Ahmed Belfarah Jean Caspar Denis Demartin Manuel Fleurant Alexandre Jacques Gaël Léger François Messier Vincent Ouellette Danny Paquette Michel Pedini Sébastien Roy Etienne Savoie Dennis Aaron Steelman EVENT SCRIPTERS Guillaume Daigneault Valérie Gauron PROGRAMMING TECHNOLOGY COORDINATOR Peter Chung LEAD UI PROGRAMMER Julien Jegou TECH LEAD PROGRAMMER Vincent Bherer-Roy 3D PROGRAMMERS Jean-Sébastien Guay Agathe Ottavi AI PROGRAMMER Matthew Lauritzen GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Boris Briss Charles Goatley Joël Michaud Guillaume Moreel GENERALIST PROGRAMMERS François Janson François Ménard MENU & INTERFACE PROGRAMMER Bruno Baril Daniel Garcia-Badillo SOUND PROGRAMMER Matthieu Dirrenberger ART ASSISTANT ART DIRECTOR Dominic Laforge TECHNICAL ART DIRECTORS Louis-Philippe Cantin Danny Deslongchamps TEAM LEAD ARTIST Catherine Fusier CHARACTER ARTISTS Emilie Courcelles Simon Labrèche Eric Moreno LEVEL ARTISTS Etienne Blythe Daniel Edwards Yannick Jacques Yann Nolan John O'Malley Stéphanie Seaut Yannick Veillette Jack Wikeley Nicholas Wood MODELLERS Steeve Beaulieu Nick Brdar Simon Desjardins Jonathan Farrell Frédéric Madore Sébastien Michaud D'Auteuil Gregory Rassam Mathieu Roy TEXTURE ARTISTS Yves Allaire Paulette Richardson MENU & INTERFACE GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Jean-Sébastien Day Nadina Gafoor SFX ARTISTS Kevin Huynh Mathieu Vincent CONCEPT ARTISTS Vincent Gauthier Tri Nguyen STORYBOARD ARTIST Richard Forgues LIGHTING ARTISTS Sébastien Hébert Suzana Kilic ANIMATION ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTOR Jonathan Guay TECHNICAL ANIMATION DIRECTOR Francis Lavoie-Gravel LEAD ANIMATOR Sébastien Lépine CHARACTER RIGGER Véronique Fortin ANIMATORS David Barrette Wardana Alexandru Dragutescu Simon Gauthier Karine Pelletier Allan Treitz AUDIO ASSISTANT AUDIO DIRECTOR Christopher Ove VOICE DESIGNERS Carl Bramucci Philip Hunter AUDIO DESIGNERS Martin Laplante Geoffrey Roy TOOLS & AUTOMATION LEAD TOOLS & AUTOMATION Maxime Langevin TECHNICAL LEAD RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Maxime Boudreau RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Patrice Arseneault Markus Gauthier Etienne Vachon TOOLS PROGRAMMER Olivier Deschamps TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Yan-Douglas Cussons BRAND TEAM BRAND DIRECTOR Sébastien Roy BRAND MANAGER Henri Philippe Guay PRODUCT MANAGER Roy Del Valle MARKETING ARTIST Sébastien Clermont-Petit LEAD COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Masao Kobayashi COMMUNITY DEVELOPERS David Rancourt Tim Seddon HUMAN RESOURCES & SECURITY BRAND HR ADVISOR Louis Ducharme SECURITY ANALYST Romain Chataigner QUALITY CONTROL QC DIRECTOR Jonathan Moreau QC ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR Yanick Beaudet QC PROJECT MANAGER Olivier Gauthier LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Joey Sheehy DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Guillaume Beaulieu Adam Brown John Eric Byrd Etienne Clavet Julien Daunais Jean-Francois St-Pierre Karin Thibault Julie Tremblay LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Olivier-Félix Dupuis Jean-Marc Goulet COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Laurent Bertrand Jean-François Dupuis Marie-Lou Landry Giovanni Masin Patrice St-Pierre-Plamondon Francis Vaillancourt NETWORKING - UOR LEAD TESTER Martin Marcoux TESTERS David Bastiany Guillaume Gardin Christopher Normandeau ADDITIONAL SUPPORT LEAD PROGRAMMERS David Chabot Israel Duchesne GENERALIST PROGRAMMERS Emeric Barthelemy Jean-Francois Cyr Chaouky Garram Xiao Liu GAME DESIGNER Andrea Zanini DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGEMENT LEAD PROGRAMMER Shan Liang LEAD ANIMATOR Ji Wen Jing ANIMATION ASSOCIATE TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Zhu Xun ART SENIOR CHARACTER ARTIST Chen Qian CHARACTER ARTIST Wu Yang ANIMATION SENIOR 3D ANIMATOR Wang Wen 3D ANIMATORS Guo De Biao Yu Zhou PROGRAMMING SENIOR PROGRAMMER Hao Lei GENERALIST PROGRAMMER Jin Jing GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Tian Xiang Ji Zhi Qiang JUNIOR GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Zhang Jun Shan JUNIOR PROGRAMMER Zhang De Zhen SOUND PROGRAMMER Qian Tian QA & QC JUNIOR LEVEL DESIGNER Sun Quan DATA MANAGER Zhou Xiao Qing QUALITY CONTROL WORLDWIDE QC DIRECTOR Razvan Rotunjanu WORLDWIDE QC COORDINATOR Robert Neculau TEST STUDIO MANAGER George Enescu QC UNIT MANAGER Vlad Ionescu QC PROJECT COORDINATOR Eduard Laurentiu Radu QC LEAD TESTERS Claudiu Popa Liviu Galateanu Ionut Tanasele QC ON-SITE TEST COORDINATOR Elena Diana Sfecla QC ASSOCIATE LEAD TESTERS Ionut Daniel Sandu Mihai Nita Ovidiu Traian Vasilescu Vladimir Pavel Popescu QC TASK COORDINATORS Adrian Scheiber Claudiu Bogdan Grigoras Vladimir Pavel Popescu FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS Alexandra Gheorghe Alexandru Ionut Nica Alexandru-Razvan Dinescu Alin-Eduard Rotaru Andrei Pana Bogdan Cazacu Bogdan Hociung Elena-Andreea Buturoiu Ionut Lesu Florin Andrei Mihai Florin Cojocaru George Alexandru Postelnicu Madalin Petcu Marius Chiritoiu Mihai Alex Lecu Mihai Victor Minciunescu Razvan Pirlog Sorin Ionita Tudor Andrei USR QC MANAGER Radu Emanuel Constantin COMPLIANCE MANAGER Mircea Nutu LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Codrut Catargiu Daniel Luca George Stercu COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Alexandru Ivana Andrei Costin Alexe Horatiu Bradeanu Victor Pop Adrian Bursumac Florin Cristea Florin Catalin Gafton Stefan Paraschiv Sergiu Androne Vlad Toma Florin Popescu Adrian Iliescu Cristin Ghihanis Sebastian Toader Mihai Laurentiu Ghimpu Adrian Ghetu Bejan Bogdan Gabriel Avram Radu Constantin Muscalu SPECIAL TESTS LEAD Octavian Constantin SPECIAL TESTS TEAM Andrei Begu Dan Dragomir Liana Popescu QC COMPATIBILITY LEAD Marius Tudorache HARDWARE COMPATIBILITY SPECIALIST Florian Alungulesa SOUND COMPATIBILITY SPECIALIST Paul-Ionut Dumitrescu ALICE STUDIO ALICE DIRECTOR Florent Goy ALICE ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Gabriel Hernandez DIRECTOR, NARRATIVE TALENT GROUP Khris Brown MOTION CAPTURE SUPERVISORS Julien Joubert Mathieu Paquin PRODUCTION MANAGER Véronique Novi SOUND SUPERVISOR Jocelyn Daoust TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Marc Beaudoin DIALOG SUPERVISOR Mathieu Rodier MOTION CAPTURE LEADS François Harvey David Raposo MOTION CAPTURE SPECIALISTS Marc-Olivier Sabourin MUSIC DESIGN SPECIALIST Simon Landry CASTING & RECORDING COORDINATORS Jean Boucher Nancy Larocque MOTION CAPTURE COORDINATOR Sandra Cigana SOUND PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Kloé Rahilly FOLEY ARTIST Tchae Measroch MOTION CAPTURE DEV TEAM Luc Loubat Alexandre Messier Kevin O'Neal Stephen Shaw MOTION CAPTURE TECHNICIANS Patrick Blais Martin Côté Mikael Vannesjö SOUND EDITORS Karl Lamoureux Yannick Lemieux Kyle Switzer SOUND TECHNICIANS Geoffrey Côté Didier Gagnon Emmanuelle Novero MUSIC BY Power Glove UBIK CREATIVE STUDIO STUDIO MANAGER Sophie Côté CREATIVE DIRECTOR Jean Gauvin PROJECTS DIRECTOR Charles De Gagné PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Isabelle Rochette PROJECT MANAGER Richard Côté PROJECT COORDINATOR Nathalie Pinard DIRECTOR Simon Tessier 2D COMP LEAD Charles Granger 2D COMP Maxime Proulx 2D LEAD Fabien Troncal 2D ARTISTS Hugo Deschamps Pascal Desampaio Anthony Guebels Yanick Houle Eve Berthelette EDITING LEAD Patrick Plante EDITOR Maxime Marquis CAPTURE ARTIST Roger Jr Chabot TECHNICAL SUPPORT Nicolas Circé Benoit Moniere Philippe Magnin-Robert Andrew Pak MOCAP AND VOICES VOICE TALENTS MAIN CAST (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) Michael Biehn (Rex Power Colt) Phil LaMarr (T.T. "Spider" Brown) Grey DeLisle (Dr. Elizabeth Veronica Darling) Danny Blanco-Hall (Colonel Ike Sloan) ADDITIONAL VOICES James A. Woods Eric Artell Grey DeLisle Robin Atkin Downes Terrence Scammell Jennifer Seguin Josh Robert Thompson Vlasta Vrana STUNT TALENT Patrice Jutras Ken Proulx Lee Villeneuve EXTERNAL STUDIOS Studiopolis, Los Angeles Eric Lewis, Sound Engineer Dave W. Barr, Sound Engineer Game On Audio, Montreal Fred Malone, Sound Engineer LOCALIZATION MONTREAL LOCALIZATION COORDINATOR Sandra Pourmarin LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Yan Charron LOCALIZATION TECHNICAL SPECIALIST Babak Khajehmiraki Dana Pavel FRENCH VERSION BY La Marque Rose PROJECT MANAGER Émilie Plantin Mathieu Donsimoni TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Nicolas Moya Thomas Sénécail VOICE DIRECTION Jean-Philippe Brière Benjamin Pascal RECORDING ENGINEER Camille Méens POST PRODUCTION Maxime Rocca-Serra VOICE TALENTS Éric Peter Daniel Lafourcade David Krüger Dominique Duforest Frantz Confiac Gilbert Lévy Juliette Degenne Laurent Morteau Martial Le Minoux Nathalie Karsenti Patrice Baudrier Philippe Bozo Thierry Mercier Véronique Desmadryl LOCALIZATION MANAGER Cécile Irlinger GERMAN VERSION BY mouse-power GmbH PROJECT MANAGER Florian Köhler TRANSLATION Frank Haut Viktor Weimer SOUND STUDIO Das Hörspielstudio GmbH ARTISTIC DIRECTION Florian Köhler SOUND MASTERS Tommi Schneefuß Markus Rieger STUDIO TEAM Stefanie Dreckmann VOICE TALENTS Norman Matt als Rex Ranja Bonalana als Darling Matti Klemm als Spider Tilo Schmitz als Sloan Heike Hagen als HUD Jürgen Kluckert als Erzähler Christoph Banken Johannes Berenz Rainer Fritzsche Tommy Morgenstern Ozan Ünal ITALIAN VERSION BY Synthesis PROJECT MANAGER Nino Nastasi TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Fabio Bortolotti CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Irene Panzeri STUDIO ENGINEER Fabio Pantano VOICE DIRECTION Laura Bellintani AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Matteo Ormellese AUDIO QA Maria Rosa Sanna VOICE TALENTS Giovanni Battezzato Luca Catanzaro Matteo De Moiana Andrea De Nisco Daniele Demma Patrizia Mottola Silvio Pandolfi Emanuela Pacotto Walter Rivetti Lorenzo Scattorin Patrizia Scianca Pietro Ubaldi Mario Zucca SPANISH VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Gus Díaz TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Juan Ramón Acedo CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Cristina Herráiz AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Sergio Lopezosa AUDIO LOCALIZATION PRODUCER Pako Barreras AUDIO LOCALIZATION ASSISTANCE PRODUCER Hugo Serrano VOICE DIRECTION MANAGER Emilio Gallardo VOICE DIRECTION Isabel Martínez AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Carlos Vega STUDIO ENGINEERS Andrés Palancar Miguel Gascón Ricardo Espinosa AUDIO QA Juan Rojo Manuel Guerra David González VOICE TALENTS Cecilia Santiago Enrique Suárez Fran Jiménez Gabriel Jiménez Héctor Garay Juan Arroyo Juan Rueda Lorenzo Beteta Margot Lago Olga Velasco Paco Gisbert Rafael Azcárraga RUSSIAN VERSION BY Logrus International LOCALIZATION MANAGER Anton Litvinenko TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Anton Litvinenko Alla Litvinenko Marina Kuplevich SOUND EDITOR Andrey Vakaev Sergey Vorobyev VOICE TALENTS Mikhail Belyakovich Denis Bespalyi Diomid Vinogradov Mikhail Georgiu Alexander Golovchansky Alexander Gruzdev Alexander Kovrizhnyh Alexander Kotov Oleg Kutsenko Elena Kharitonova Dmitry Filimonov Tatyana Sheetova DUTCH VERSION BY U-TRAX M.M.L PROJECT MANAGER Jelle de Vaal TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Rutger Smit René van Vemde Inouchka Kreuning BRAZILIAN VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Mauro Bossetti TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Maria Luciana Rolón CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Vitor Etcheverry LINGUISTIC TESTS BY QC Localization Team - Ubisoft Bucharest STUDIO MANAGER George Enescu QC UNIT MANAGER Vlad Ionescu QC LOCALIZATION LEAD Voicu Andrei LOCALIZATION TESTERS FRENCH Alexandre-Edmond Goux ITALIAN Andreea-Georgiana Postolache GERMAN Radu-Dumitru Barbosa SPANISH Alejandro-Jose Nuez-Ceballos RUSSIAN Irina Carnet LINGUISTIC TESTS BY ENZYME TESTING LABS™ HEAD OF PRODUCTION Rémy Julita LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Steve Paquin LOCALIZATION TEAM MANAGER Tommy Indriets Sampo Lavonen LEAD TESTER Viviane Descombes LOCALIZATION TESTERS FRENCH Kevin Hunzinger ITALIAN Fabio Gasparini GERMAN Carsten Dittman SPANISH Jorge Cortez de Paz DUTCH Eduard Julian van den Berg RUSSIAN Natalia Elina BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE Ana Carolina Cristofaro De Andrad IT DIRECTOR - IT OPERATIONS Geneviève Dicaire ASSISTANT DIRECTOR - IT SERVICES Renée-Isabelle Prevost TECHNOLOGY GROUP TECHNOLOGY GROUP DIRECTORS Julie Truong Jimmy Boulianne ONLINE EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Quentin Gallet TG MANAGEMENT TEAM TOOLS & MIDDLEWARE PRODUCT MANAGERS Alexandre Piché Alexandre Pichette Shelley Johnson Stephane Grenier TOOLS & MIDDLEWARE ENGINEERING LEADS Hugues Rousseau Jori Lacroix Francois Martel ONLINE PRODUCT DIRECTORS Martin Lavoie Steve Desjarlais ONLINE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTORS Carl Dionne Jesse Henderson TECHNOLOGY GROUP COORDINATORS David Levesque Melinda Kajdi Alexandre Pelletier Justin Wong TECHNOLOGY GROUP OPERATIONAL ANALYSTS Annie Dubreuil Rebbecca Tremblay TECHNOLOGY GROUP GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Stéphane Lévesque Gabriel Gendron PRODUCTIVITY TEAM TEAM LEAD Cristian Santayana TOOL PROGRAMMERS Alain Métivier Charles Nepton Frédéric Jean RELEASE AND BUILD SPECIALIST François Tremblay TECHNICAL WRITERS Robert Mollon Susan Patrick FLYING ARCHITECTS TEAM Pascal Drolet Sébastien Lussier Wei Xiang ATLAS TEAM TEAM LEAD Nicolas Plourde PROGRAMMER André Machado PRODUCT SPECIALIST David Bridet TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Anamaria Musca BOOMBOOM TEAM TEAM LEAD John Serri PROGRAMMERS François Messier Pierre-Eloi Cusson Raphaël St-Pierre PRODUCT SPECIALIST Michel Gaudreault TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Patrick Ouellette DARE TEAM TEAM LEAD François Martel DARE TECHNICAL LEAD Ludovic Ducas DARE PROGRAMMERS François Veilleux Israel Prince-Beliveau Jean-François Guay Alexandre Borgia Ouamer Dahmani Pierre Sarrazin DARESTUDIO TECHNICAL LEAD Marc Baillargeon DARESTUDIO PROGRAMMERS Amaury Evra Benoît Larivière Isabelle Lafon DARE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Martin Nadeau TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Francis Favreau Jean-François Lemay Nicola Fera FACEBUILDER/MOCAM TEAM TEAM LEAD Ronald Beirouti PROGRAMMER Christopher Ball Marc-André Bleau PRODUCT SPECIALIST Hugo Bergeron ANIMATION TD François Lévesque TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Patrick Ouellette MOCAM CREATOR Philippe Vimont FIRE TEAM FIRE TEAM LEADS Jocelyn Veilleux-Nolin Vincent Gauthier FIRE ARCHITECT Nick Guerrera FIRE PROGRAMMERS Alexandre Pion Bertrand Jouin Frederic Joanis Kate D'Souza Martin Champagne Yannick Gerometta FIRE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Philippe Chambon GEAR TEAM TEAM LEAD Cyrille Gauclin GEAR PROGRAMMERS Daniel Fleury Fabien Ninoles Jean-François Richard Jean-François Tremblay TOOL PROGRAMMER Yannick Cholette CRAIOVA TEAM Alexandru Dorobat Bogdan Nicolae Chisamera Sorin Ivascu METRIX TEAM TEAM LEAD Nicolas Plourde PROGRAMMERS Daniel Mendez Floriant Gimat Pierre-Olivier Chartrand PRODUCT SPECIALIST Michel Gaudreault TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Patrick Ouellette OASIS TEAM TEAM LEAD François Chartrand PROGRAMMERS Marie Duhaime-Major Sébastien Hivon PRODUCT SPECIALIST David Bridet TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Anamaria Musca OASIS CONCEPT DESIGNER Fabien Noël Danny Couture PASSENGER TEAM TEAM LEAD Thomas Félix PROGRAMMERS Patrick Sauvageau Thomas Biron Mike Yurick GRAPHICS TD TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Cory McMackin PASSENGER CONCEPT DESIGNER Pierre Blaizeau PILOT TEAM TEAM LEAD Nicolas Landron PROGRAMMERS Frédéric Doll Graham Parker Ian Hatch Mathieu Marquis-Bolduc Sylvain Bombardier REALTREE TEAM TEAM LEAD Jean-Michel Aubin PROGRAMMERS Guilllaume Gervais Julien L'heureux Alexandre Ouimet Jonathan Villani TECHNICAL ARTIST Stephane Joncas TOOL TESTER Marc-André Mongeau REALTREE CONCEPT DESIGNERS André Beauchamp Donald Boivin RENDEZ-VOUS PLATFORM TEAM TEAM LEADS Jean-Marc Prud’Homme Kevin Martinet Marc Labbé Stéphane St-Arnauld PROGRAMMERS Alexandru Dorobat Andre Caron Bogdan Chisamera Denis De Andrade Dominique Jodoin Éric Bertrand Éric Rocheleau Étienne Cournoyer Francis Page Jean-François Gosselin Jonathan Tremblay-Page Karol Skoumal Loris Blanchon Matthieu Gabriac Marcus John OBrien Martin Labonté Nicolas Mivielle Paul Tham Patrick Drapeau Sylvain Duchesne Yaroslav Kish TOOL PROGRAMMERS Stéphane Létourneau TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Marc-André Barbeau BUILD SPECIALIST Cyril Bordat ONLINE OPERATIONS TEAM TEAM LEADS Didier Ernotte Sixx Lim OPERATION COORDINATOR Bernard Desmons DBAS Babu Balakrishnan Cristian Radan Serge Adourian Victor Ferrada TOOL PROGRAMMERS Arthur Monthe Christopher Yap Laurent Bouchard Martin Asnong SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Choon Kang Beng Florin Dita Mike Chih Chiang Chao Patrick Therrien Sander Poolman Sonia Rodrigue Sorin Stefan Balasa ANALYSTS Jean-Francis Tetreault Jean-Sébastien Major STORM TEAM TEAM LEAD Hugo Simard TECH LEAD Martin Carrier PROGRAMMERS Bruno Beaudoin Colin Ho Julien Dequaire Karol Presovsky Matus Kirchmayer Pavol Korinek Robert Le Van Mao Scott Schmeisser Sylvain Lacasse Yee Shiang Ong Multiplayer Connectivity by Quazal LEGAL NOTICE This product contains copyrighted material owned or distributed under authority by Quazal Technologies, Inc. Copyright 1998-2011, Quazal Technologies Inc. All Rights Reserved. PIPELINE OPTIMIZATION TEAM TEAM LEAD Cyrille Gauclin ARCHITECT Danny Couture PROGRAMMER Sylvain Fortin UPLAY MONTREAL TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Jesse Henderson PRODUCTION MANAGERS Lara Derham Julie Paulin-Tardif PRODUCT MANAGERS Jean-François Renaud Kris Young ONLINE OPERATIONS MANAGER Gael Girard DESIGN GAME DESIGNERS Adrien Banet-Rivet Ghina El-Chemali PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Eric Fortin TEAM LEAD SDK Alain Cormier TECHNICAL LEADS SERVICES Sylvain Demers Akram Ghoussoub TECHNICAL LEAD USER EXPERIENCE Franck Murcia TEAM LEAD MOBILE Michel Gauthier ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Rodrigue Cloutier David Genest Xavier Vautier Frédéric Gaudet SDK PROGRAMMERS Behrang Khoshnood Jean-François Lavoie Robert Langlois Samuel Verreault MOBILE PROGRAMMERS Frankie Chan Sébastien Church SERVICES PROGRAMMERS Charly Bertrand Hervé Grosdemanche Hector Salazar Charles-Simon Viau USER EXPERIENCE PROGRAMMERS Abedenour Azzedine Paolo Di Stefano Jean-Charles Fontaine ART MENU & UI ARTISTS Guillaume Gauthier Eve Saint-Onge TOOLS & AUTOMATION TEAM LEAD Victor Zachev RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Patrick du Boucher PROGRAMMERS Anh Bang Bui Dragos Cristian Filipescu QUALITY ASSURANCE TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Martin Leclerc Laurie Poirier Martin Tavernier OPERATIONS OPERATIONS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Jean-François Gauthier UPLAY MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCER Johan Pfannenstill LEAD PROGRAMMER Olof Naessén LEAD DESIGNER Robert Pearce OPERATIONS MANAGER Anders Lejczak PROGRAMMERS Fredrik Allansson Nils Bandel Mircea Ispas Igor Khlepitko Filip Lagerlöv Jon Lilja Matko Lokas Alexandre Rousseau Gabriel Salmi Ulf Wikström UI DESIGNER Timur Kondrakov QC Magnus Hallenborg Mikael Hjortsberg Gabriel Vasile UBISOFT KIEV LEAD Oleksandr Marchenko PROGRAMMERS Maksym Bondarenko Fedor Chinarev Oleksii Nesterenko Myroslav Rubanets Konstantin Zagorulko QC Oleksii Gryva Andrii Velychko MONTREAL USER RESEARCH LAB USER RESEARCH LAB DIRECTOR Nicholas Sweeney USER RESEARCH LAB TEAM LEAD Philippe Leduc USER RESEARCH PROJECT MANAGER Ian Livingston USER RESEARCH ANALYST Vincent Courtemanche DATA ANALYST François Charbonneau RESEARCH MODERATORS Marc-André Burcikas Pierre Boyer Benoit Lefort Gabriel Morisseau USER RESEARCH LAB COORDINATOR Jade Lamarche Levert IT PRODUCTION IT PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Frédéric Bernard DNA TEAM CPI Sébastien Hinse TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Luc Gagnon TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Étienne Borel Olivier L'Heureux Francis Dallaire BI PROGRAMMERS Matieu Bachant-Lagacé Philippe Marseille Robert Baxter Olivier Régimbald-Brière Nathalie Blais Philippe Devault BUILD DB TEAM PRODUCTION MANAGER Tommy Thiboutot TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Maxime Brodeur Jonathan Chin Laurent Chouinard Sébastien Couture Paul-Michel Deblois Philippe Douville Jocelyn Hotte Dmitry Kuznetsov Joel Plourde Simon Poliquin UBISOFT MONTREAL CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER Yannis Mallat EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, MANAGEMENT Christophe Derennes EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, OPERATIONS Olivier Paris EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, CREATION Lionel Raynaud VICE-PRESIDENT, HUMAN RESOURCES & CORPORATE AFFAIRS Francis Baillet PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIOS EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIOS Yves Jacquier COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR, COMMUNICATIONS Luc Duchaine PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION Éric Tremblay FINANCE DIRECTOR, FINANCE Martin Loranger SECURITY DIRECTOR, SECURITY Jean-François Allard UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGING DIRECTOR Corinne Le Roy STUDIO PRODUCTION MANAGER Omar Bouali STUDIO OPERATION MANAGER Chen Ming Jian HUMAN RESOURCES DIRECTOR Eric Pepin STAFFING DIRECTOR Ji Yi Jin BHR Lv Jun FINANCE DIRECTOR Jin Hai FINANCIAL PLANNING Victoria Chea Administration Director Yao Xiao Yan GNS APAC Director Lu Qing GAMESLAB MANAGER Zhou Xing Ming UBISOFT BUCHAREST MANAGING DIRECTOR Sébastien Delen EASTERN EUROPE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Ionuţ Grozea STUDIO PRODUCTION MANAGER Marius Tudorel Potîrniche COUNTRY HR MANAGER Grigoriada Stroe HR MANAGER Ioana Angelescu Crina Popistasu PUBLISHER: UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT PRESIDENT AND CEO Yves Guillemot EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, WORLDWIDE STUDIOS Christine Burgess-Quémard CHIEF CREATIVE OFFICER Serge Hascoët WORLDWIDE CONTENT DIRECTOR Lionel Raynaud PRE-PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Yann Masson ONLINE CONTENT DIRECTOR Elisabeth Pellen SENIOR LINE DESIGNERS Frédéric Duroc Stéphane Varrault LINE DESIGNERS Guillaume Woillez CCO - EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Mattheo Buxtorf EDITORIAL DIRECTION ASSISTANT Sarah Levy TECHNICAL AND DATA MANAGER ASSISTANT Adrien Anger UBI IP DIRECTOR Tommy François IP DEVELOPMENT (UBI IP) Jean-Christophe Boulle Julien Charpentier Thomas Gerbaud Julian Gerighty Xavier Guilbert Sam Strachman Michiel Verheijdt GAMEPLAY ENGINEERING & ENTERTAINMENT ANALYSIS DIRECTOR Cyril Derouineau GAME ANALYTICS RESEARCH DIRECTOR Michel Pierfitte USER RESEARCH ENGINEER Franck Sacchi FSO & GD EXPERT Patrick Plourde ANIMATION EXPERT Gilles Monteil NARRATION & REAL EXPERT Arnault Labaronne MOVIE EDITION Julien Laurent STORY EXPERT Olivier Henriot GLOBAL BRAND STRATEGY DIRECTOR Hélène Juguet BRAND DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Jerome Durand Damien Moret Vincent Dubourdieu BRAND DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Aude Skorodensky GAMES LAB MANAGER Sébastien Odasso PLAYTESTS COORDINATORS Maxime Barbe Jonathan Debray Jérémy Fourmaux Jean-Baptiste Hallé Julien Huguenin Audrey Laurent-André Philippe Pellefigue Nicolas Rousselot Hugo Wyler GAMES LAB DATA MANAGER Livia Simoni ASSISTANT PLAYTESTS COORDINATORS Jan Degans Mélanie Mabilon PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Nicolas Schoener ASSOCIATE PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Jean-François Capizzi PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT DEPARTMENT COST CONTROLLER Pierre Jouen TRANSVERSAL PROJECTS MANAGER Stephen Prigent TECHNOLOGY INVESTMENTS MANAGER Olivier Gueydon PRODUCTIVITY EXPERT Philippe Bayle EUROPE LOCALIZATION MANAGER Irina Cretu KNOWLEDGE MANAGEMENT PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Constance Greif LINE PRODUCER Grégory Spielmann CERTIFICATIONS MANAGER Corentin François CERTIFICATION COORDINATOR - AGE RATING Jean-Marie Mogentale CERTIFICATION 1ST PARTY COORDINATOR Anis Boujaouane EMEA CERTIFICATION SPECIALIST Julien Jacquet DIGITAL CERTIFICATION SPECIALIST Karima Touali CERTIFICATIONS DATA MANAGER Paul Lim DMIS TECHNICAL COORDINATOR Nicolae Jan Sercaianu WORLWIDE STUDIOS CASUAL GAMES - ONLINE DIRECTOR Stephanie Perotti ONLINE SERVICES MANAGER Julien Hummer UPLAY BRAND DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Alexandra Andrieux ONLINE SERVICES PROJECT MANAGER Cécile Glorieux ONLINE SERVICES ANALYST Julien Csikai ONLINE BUSINESS COORDINATION MANAGER Anne-Catherine Chartres ONLINE TECHNICAL COORDINATION MANAGER Fabrice Pierre Elien WEB SERVICES MANAGER Cyril Beaudaux GAME SERVICES GROUP MANAGER Susan Papoz INTEGRATION MANAGER Arnaud Boucherie SIGNUP PROJECT MANAGER Silviana Socu APPLICATION MANAGER Mathew Jordan PROJECT MANAGER Jean-Camille Martin PLAYER SERVICES GROUP MANAGER Emmanuel Dru WEB UX MANAGER Jérôme Athier WEB UX SPECIALIST Nicolas Veyret G2W PRODUCERS Matthieu Caix Romain Pigeay G2W PRODUCER ASSISTANT Alexandre Ristic WEB PRODUCER ASSISTANT Tatsugoro Kawakami WEB TECHNICAL MANAGER Alexandre Loisel WEB TECHNICAL COORDINATOR Thomas Portal WEB TECHNICAL ASSISTANT Xavier Montamat STUDIO STRATEGY AND FINANCIAL PLANNING DIRECTOR Nicolas Martin ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR STUDIO OPERATIONS Johanne Grange SENIOR STUDIO OPERATIONS MANAGER Mathieu Peyronnet BLUEPRINT & STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Bénédicte Laborie STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Sophier Goldstein Simon Lejarre Laurent Lugbull Audrey Neimark HEAD OF CONSUMER & MARKET KNOWLEDGE (CMK) Frédérique Burlot CMK DIRECTORS Charles du Réau Sophie Mourey CMK MANAGERS Régis Decombe Hicham Laabi Louis-Gabriel Le Foyer Sybille Lopez Sophie Stumpf CMK SENIOR ANALYSTS Karim Khanioui Grégoire Laloux Rémi Ravaz Pierre-Henri Traboulsi CMK ANALYSTS Raphaël Doyen Aimeric Hauet Maxime Revol CMK JUNIOR ANALYSTS Nicolas Beche Romain Bingler Paul Campana Sébastien Lagues Etienne Michon VP WORLDWIDE LICENSING Christian Salomon LICENSING BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE DIRECTOR Grégoire Gabalda SENIOR LICENSING ANALYST Matt Marcheschi WORLDWIDE LICENSING SENIOR MANAGER Sandrine Mainemare WORLDWIDE LICENSING MANAGER François Denoeux WORLDWIDE LICENSING PRODUCTION & MARKETING MANAGER Stéphane Morel PRODUCTION & MARKETING LICENSING MANAGER Danielle Karkour PRODUCTION & MARKETING LICENSING COORDINATORS Camille Besson Camille Boyreau UBISOFT EMEA EMEA EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Alain Corre EMEA CHIEF MARKETING & SALES OFFICER Geoffroy Sardin EMEA FTP PUBLISHING DIRECTOR Thomas Paincon EMEA ONLINE SALES DIRECTOR Sebsatien Courmont EMEA BRAND MANAGER Christophe Malarmey EMEA ASSISTANT BRAND MANAGER Pierre Gonzalvez EMEA DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Raphael Rodriguez EMEA JUNIOR KEY ACCOUNT MANAGER Samir Ait El Hadj EMEA LOCAL BRAND MANAGERS ANZ Matthew Tang Jane Dignam AUSTRIA Eugen Knippel BENELUX Xander Valkiers Julien Petruio (BEL) Gerben Kaup Annemieke Boelen (NL) FRANCE Emmanuel Fauchez Edouard d'Alnois GERMANY Thorsten Kapp Michael Thielmann HONG KONG Judy Chan Kelly Wong ITALY Stefano Rigattieri Loris Negro JAPAN Yoshihisa Tsuji Sachiko Miyata Patrizia Bischof Kazuhiro Ueda KOREA Sue Hong POLAND Rafal Adasiak Grzegorz Szabla SCANDINAVIA Morten Riberg Magnus Sanford SPAIN Pablo Abellan SWITZERLAND Gil Grandjean UK Mark Slaughter Louise Marchant EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING & CRM DIRECTOR Stéphane Catherine EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER Alexis Van De Kerkhove CERTIFICATION MANAGER Corentin François CERTIFICATION SPECIALIST Gregory Spielmann AGE RATING COORDINATOOR Jean-Marie Mogentale PUBLISHER: UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT US US DIRECTOR PRODUCTION PLANNING & CUSTOMER SUPPORT Brent Wilkinson US PRODUCTION PLANNING MANAGER Adam Zachary US PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Matt Landi Udo Richter NORTH AMERICAN AGE RATING MANAGER Shannon Kokoska NORTH AMERICAN AGE RATING COORDINATOR Ben White NORTH AMERICAN AGE RATING SPECIALIST Edwin Zee UBISOFT NORTH AMERICA PRESIDENT Laurent Detoc SENIOR VICE-PRESIDENT, SALES & MARKETING Tony Key SENIOR MARKETING DIRECTOR Adam Novickas BRAND MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Alexis Bodard SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Robert Alvarez VICE PRESIDENT, DIGITAL PUBLISHING Chris Early SENIOR DIRECTOR, DIGITAL COMMERCE Brenda Panagrossi DIGITAL SALES DIRECTOR Jean Raymond DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Amanda Peltier DIGITAL PRODUCT LIFECYCLE MANAGER Rommel Hernandez ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Michael Beadle MANAGER, PUBLIC RELATIONS Scott Fry COORDINATOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Brianna Headsten SENIOR DIRECTOR, MEDIA & PROMOTIONS Jill Steinberg ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, MEDIA Joe Rongavilla SENIOR MANAGER, MEDIA Natalie Ochoa SENIOR MANAGER, ONLINE MEDIA Adam Krause ONLINE MEDIA MANAGER Christine Chan ASSOCIATE ONLINE MEDIA MANAGER Jesica Brucart ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PROMOTIONS Jeff Dandurand SENIOR PROMOTIONS MANAGERS Ryan Peterson Kristina Watkins PROMOTIONS MANAGER Ellen Lee ASSOCIATE PROMOTIONS MANAGER Lily Hunt SENIOR EVENTS MANAGER Calvin Kwan DIRECTOR, DIGITAL MARKETING Justin Landskron SENIOR MANAGER, CRM & LOYALTY Scott Dixon ASSOCIATE CRM MANAGERS Katie McGuigan Ben Yu SENIOR MANAGERS, DIGITAL MARKETING Christa Patrylak Clayton Lee SENIOR ONLINE PROGRAM MANAGER, DIGITAL MARKETING Kevin Crouse CREATIVE DIRECTOR Michael Hammond ART DIRECTOR Li Shen PROJECT MANAGER Sam Nietupski PROJECT MANAGER Sherry Choe COPY EDITING MANAGER Ian Golder COPY EDITORS Christina Cha Andrew McKeon PRODUCER Katherine Bamford MOTION GRAPHICS ARTIST Bryan Woods PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Derek Tekus SPECIAL THANKS Francois Leblanc Robert Darryl Purdy Peter Szczygiel Nouveau Palais UBISOFT SHANGHAI SPECIAL THANKS Yuan Pei Sheng Yao Xiao Ling Frederic Villain David Laquerre LICENSED MUSIC MUSIC LICENSING TEAM WORLDWIDE MUSIC LICENSING DIRECTOR Didier Lord WORLDWIDE MUSIC BUSINESS AND PUBLISHING DIRECTOR Jeremy Blechet WORLDWIDE MUSIC LICENSING MANAGER Nikolaos Bardanis WORLDWIDE MUSIC LICENSING COORDINATOR Louis-Philippe Caron WORLDWIDE MUSIC DEPARTMENT COORDINATOR Lori Cromwell MUSIC Angelo Jannotti – “Friends (forever)” Written by A. Jannotti, K. Collier. Published by Gazaker Entertainment (BMI). Courtesy of Gazaker Entertainment. Frank Harris – “Hold on to the Vision” Written by Frank Harris, Jo Mortensen. Published by Frankie Business/Seasonal Films. Courtesy of Frank Harris Music. Little Richard – “Long Tall Sally” Written by Entoris Johnson, Richard Penniman, Robert Blackwell. Published by Sony/ATV Songs LLC (BMI) / Sony/ATV Music Publishing Canada (SOCAN). All rights reserved. Used by permission. Courtesy of Specialty Records. Used by permission of Concord Music Group, Inc. Power Glove – “Hunters” Written by Power Glove. Published by Power Glove. Courtesy of Power Glove. Vince DiCola – “War” Written by Vince DiCola. Published by EMI April Music Inc. (ASCAP) / Sony/ATV Music Publishing Canada (SOCAN). All rights reserved. Used by permission. Courtesy of RCA Records Group, a unit of Sony Music Entertainment. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing. LEGAL NOTICES ADOBE FLASH Contains Flash®, Flash® Lite™ and/or Reader® technology by Adobe Systems Incorporated This software contains Adobe® Flash® player software under license from Adobe Systems Incorporated, Copyright © 1995-2007 Adobe Macromedia Software LLC. All rights reserved. Adobe and Flash are trademarks of Adobe Systems Incorporated. AdobeFlash BINK Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon USES BINK VIDEO. COPYRIGHT © 1997-2012 BY RAD GAME TOOLS, INC. Bink DOLBY SURROUND & DOLBY DIGITAL SEPARATE CABLES MAY BE REQUIRED FOR HDTV AND DOLBY DIGITAL. SOLD SEPARATELY. DOLBY & THE DOUBLE-D SYMBOL ARE TRADEMARKS OF DOLBY LABORATORIES DolbyDigital HAVOK Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon USES HAVOK™ ©COPYRIGHT 1999-2012 HAVOK.COM INC. (AND ITS LICENSORS). ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. SEE WWW.HAVOK.COM FOR DETAILS. Havok Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon © 2013 UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. FAR CRY, UBISOFT AND THE UBISOFT LOGO ARE TRADEMARKS OF UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT IN THE U.S. AND/OR OTHER COUNTRIES. BASED ON CRYTEK’S ORIGINAL FAR CRY DIRECTED BY CEVAT YERLI. WARNING: IT IS A VIOLATION OF FEDERAL COPYRIGHT LAW TO COPY, DUPLICATE OR REPRODUCE THIS PROGRAM OR ANY PORTIONS OF THIS PROGRAM WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE COPYRIGHT OWNER. Примечания Категория:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Категория:Credits